<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Model Behavior by Carerra_os</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683782">Model Behavior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os'>Carerra_os</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Tumblr Stories [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Light Petting, M/M, Model Billy Hargrove, Model Steve Harrington, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy finally gets to do a shoot with Steve 'The Hair' Harrington and he could not be happier with the way it turns out. </p><p>-</p><p>Billy knows exactly who Steve 'The Hair' Harrington is. They may not work in the same circles but they work in adjacent ones. Billy likes keeping track of those other circles and Steve's career might be his favorite to keep track of. Steve is all sleek high fashion, while Billy often gets chosen for gigs focusing on street wear. This is the first time they have ever been on the same job and Billy might be brimming with anticipation at finally getting to meet his second favorite model, Billy is obviously his own favorite first and foremost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove Tumblr Stories [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Model Behavior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Model Behavior </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Billy knows exactly who Steve 'The Hair' Harrington is. They may not work in the same circles but they work in adjacent ones. Billy likes keeping track of those other circles and Steve's career might be his favorite to keep track of. Steve is all sleek high fashion, while Billy often gets chosen for gigs focusing on street wear. This is the first time they have ever been on the same job and Billy might be brimming with anticipation at finally getting to meet his second favorite model, Billy is obviously his own favorite first and foremost. </p><p> </p><p>Billy gets to the shoot first, both because he is excited for this gig and because Heather nags him and likes to tell him the wrong time, a precaution to make sure he is on time she says. Billy is pretty sure she just likes to mess with him. She is in the corner messing with his social media accounts while he sits in a chair and lets hair and makeup do their thing. </p><p> </p><p>It is another thirty minutes before Steve and his own manager show up, closer to the actual call time, they both look a little rumpled and Billy knows it is because Steve was working a gig late last night for ballerina-esque workout attire. Billy had maybe spent a little longer than necessary staring at the teaser pictures on his account of Steve in tights, long legs looking even longer. Looking at him now Billy does not think any photo has ever done those legs justice. </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s hair is a fluffy mess, no need for product when you do not know what the client wants leave that to hair and makeup. He has on an over sized pastel pink sweater, Billy is pretty sure it is from one of the brands Steve works with often, and hideous neon green exercise shorts. He has on some over sized dark gray socks bunched down around his ankles and scuffed white converse. He should look ridiculous, and he does, kind of but Billy is also into it, especially into all that skin on display. </p><p> </p><p>Billy grins when Steve catches him looking, coffee cup half way to his parted mouth, poised for a sip as he cocks his head in question at Billy. Billy licks over his teeth and lips, eyes traveling down the length of Steve’s body slowly before coming back up, to find a bitten off smile as the man flushes. </p><p> </p><p>Billy turns away abruptly as he is hit in the back of the head with a rolled up magazine. “Down boy, we still have a shoot to do.” Heather says smugly when Billy glares at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Dammit Heather.” Billy hisses when he turns back to find Steve already gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry honey, he’ll be around just keep it in your pants till after.” Billy hisses as she brings that rolled up magazine down on his dick half chubed just from the anticipation and finally getting to see Steve in person not just through a screen or on a print ad. Heather dances away as he bats at her.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Billy does not get to see Steve again till they are getting ready to shoot. Billy has done one other shoot for hair products but it had been a hairspray ad, it had gone poorly and he had sworn them off, till now. Literally the only reason Billy took this gig is because they dropped Steve’s name. Steve looks a little nervous when Billy finally gets a look at him, hair still soft, because Billy is going to be washing it, and Billy is not sure he is going to be able to keep his dick down.</p><p> </p><p>Right now Steve is in a long thin soft robe, someone keeps turning the temperature back down, and even Billy in the soft sweater and sweats they put him in is a little cold. Steve looks uncomfortable huddling close to his manager who looks fondly annoyed. Billy might assume something, might get jealous had Heather not already bragged to him about snagging a date with Robin. He might still be a little jealous. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Steve drop your rob and get in the tub, Billy we want you kneeling by his head, we put a pillow where we want you to sit.” Billy moves into position, eyes focusing on Steve who has a little flush trailing his cheeks again as he huffs and slips out of his robe passing it to Robin. All he is wearing now is a pair of little nude shorts that barely hide anything, Billy licks over his lips again as Steve moves toward the tub. </p><p> </p><p>Right before Steve gets to the tub Billy stands abruptly and holds his hand out to him. “Don’t want you falling pretty boy.” Billy says when Steve looks at his hand in question. Steve gives a little laugh head tipped back as he takes Billy’s hand, long fingers wrapping around the edge of Billy's palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Suppose that might delay things.” Steve says hissing as he dips his foot into the water, squeezing Billy’s hand tight. “Jesus, they could have used warmer water.” Steve’s tone is low, only Billy hears him as he sinks lower into the tub.</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to get them to fix it?” Billy asks because he will, he has absolutely no issue refusing to shoot if he is uncomfortable and he does not want Steve to be uncomfortable either.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s fine for now. It wouldn’t be so bad if they stopped messing with the thermostat, someone keeps turning it back down after they turn it up again.” Steve has a little pout as he sinks fully into the tub and Billy lets his hand trail up his arm, over his shoulder as he kneels again. </p><p> </p><p>“Well if you change your mind let me know.” Billy whispers close to Steve’s ear, smirking when Steve shivers that flush creeping over his ears and the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Billy is starting to ache and Steve is all pruned by the time they finally get a break. Billy is definitely getting pissy, he is really starting to feel the cold now and Steve with his wet hair in the now definitely cold water is cold, icy to the touch, his lips are even starting to look a little blue. They had chatted through the first half, more like flirted, but the colder Steve got in the water the less chatty he became. </p><p> </p><p>“I want the water hot when we start again.” Billy barks at an intern that comes to give Steve some towels. Billy snatches them and drags Steve up out of the water. Steve shivers, hurriedly grabbing one of the towels Billy through over his shoulder, and wraps himself up in it. Billy still has a hold on him, keeping a tight grip as Steve steps out of the tub water dripping on the floor making it slippery. </p><p> </p><p>“You should have had them stop if you were getting so cold.” Robin fusses as she comes up holding the robe and a thick pair of knitted socks. Steve starts shakily drying himself off and Billy uses the other towel to dry Steve’s hair for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I know.” Steve snaps tone soft as his teeth chatter, snatching the robe from her hands when he is barely dry enough. As soon as the robe is closed he slides the nude shorts off and lets them fall to the floor with a wet slap making grabby hands for the thick socks.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe step away from the puddle before you put those on.” Billy suggests letting the towel fall from Steve's hair to join the shorts on the ground. Steve is pouting but he lets Billy lead him away, Robin trailing after. Billy leads him over to an overstuffed couch in the corner, and Steve sits making grabby hands for his socks again. Robin does not deny him, just hands them over with an eye roll. </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not, just because you are on break doesn't mean I am.” Robin says when Steve makes grabby hands for her as well, giving her wide puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You work from your phones, come on I’m cold. Cuddle me, I need body heat.” Steve whines, Billy would like to hear that tone under different circumstances. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re like an octopus, it's impossible for me to get any work done when I give into you and I need my own body heat.” Robin insists turning on her heel abruptly, ignoring Steve calling her name.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry pretty boy, I’ll help you get warm.” Billy flops onto the couch, close but not touching yet, letting Steve decide.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Steve asks, biting his bottom lip and looking at Billy through his lashes, hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, come on, pretty boy, I run hot.” Billy lets one of his arms drape over the back of the couch and a second later Steve is pressed to his side, cold hands sliding under the edge of Billy’s sweater to warm himself up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah you do.” Steve agrees with a little satisfied hum, knees folded together and leaning on Billy’s thigh, and Billy is suddenly trying to focus on not getting a chub as long fingers stroke against his abs. Billy chokes when blunt nails scratch through his happy trail. “Sorry.” Steve blinks up at him from his shoulder moving to pull his hand back, Billy catches them keeps them on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep warming up.” Billy says voice heated, grinning when Steve smiles wide. cheeks pink and he scratches his nails through Billy’s happy trail again. Steve watches Billy, watches the way his eyes darken, the way he is breathing hard in an effort to keep from getting hard. It would be easier if Steve’s fingers were not dipping lower, but Billy does not want him to stop.</p><p> </p><p>Steve's hands abruptly disappear when a thick blanket is thrown on them. “Heard you were cold, thought you could use this.” Heather says and Billy flushes under the look she is giving him. “I am also supposed to remind the two of you on behalf of myself and Robin that both of you are professionals, so keep it in your pants till after the shoot.” Billy tucks the blanket around Steve’s shoulder as he starts laughing face tucking into Billy’s neck as Heather stalks back to an exasperated looking Robin muttering under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“So got any plans after the shoot today pretty boy?” Billy asks, pulling Steve tighter against his side.</p><p> </p><p>“That depends, what are you doing?” Steve asks lips brushing against Billy’s skin as he speaks, hands slipping back under the hem of Billy’s sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“You hopefully.” Billy says with a leer tongue out.</p><p> </p><p>“Your place or mine?.” Steve asks grinning widely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>